Special mates
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Sequel to A neko for a cat. Sasuke and Yuki never understood how special their mates were, until they both had a surprise for them. Oh, how proud they are now of them! HermaphroditeNaruto and cat, slash, Mpreg, Sasunaru. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Special mates

**Author's note: So here's the sequel to A neko for a cat. It turned out longer than I expected, but I guess that's just how it is *shrugs* A gift from me to you to enjoy while I work on the rest of my stories ;)**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, hermaphroditeNaruto and HermaphroditeSora. AU**

**Oh yeah, I made my own version of a hermaphrodite to fit Mpreg so sorry if it doesn't add up ^^; But it's Fanfiction so who cares? LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - Kishimoto owns it.**

**Dedicated to: Hikory, for being so patient and pokeyspot for being so supportive of me!**

**Hope you enjoy this oneshot!**

* * *

><p><em><em>Three weeks after the vet incident<em>_

Frowning, the blond man stared at the flickering screen, a headache creeping up. He sighed and took his glasses off, rubbing in his tired eyes. Normally he didn't wear glasses, but after his boyfriend had started to freak out because he had been squinting a few months ago, he had been forced to wear glasses whenever he read or used his computer, so that his eye sight wouldn't suffer. It was useless to wear those, but after three huge fights, he had given in and had allowed to be brought to an eye-specialist.

Naruto grumbled and glared at the screen where a white page, signalling its emptiness was staring back at him, seemingly taunting him.

For a week he had been trying to start on the new chapter for his book that was due in five months. He still had ten chapters to go and he got more antsy and frustrated with each day that passed without him being able to write a single word.

With a sigh he stood up and stretched, groaning softly when he felt his muscles stretch and some bones crack.

Maybe he needed to do something as a distraction. Usually his inspiration came when he was busy with something. But what to do? It was not like he could randomly call up his friends and demand they spend time with him. And entertaining only himself was boring. Shit, he really needed a hobby.

Pouting slightly, he walked downstairs, stopping in the doorway of the living room where he was met with the scene of Sasuke holding a blue string in the air, dangling it right above Yuki, who was staring at it with huge eyes, tail swishing softly from one side to the other.

Naruto smiled softly. Most of the time Sasuke was a very serious man, sometimes considered as boring by Naruto's friends, but he had his playful moments that he either shared with Naruto or with his cat Yuki. It was a good thing that Itachi was never there to watch Sasuke playing with his cat; Sasuke would never hear the end of it.

He groaned inwardly; even Sasuke had a hobby! Petulantly he stared at Yuki who was now gnawing on the string, a satisfied and smug look in his eyes.

Naruto remembered Sasuke saying that Yuki seemed depressed the last few weeks and it hadn't been until two weeks ago that they had realized Yuki's mate had disappeared. Until three weeks ago, the blond kitten had been playing happily in his backyard, joined every day by Yuki, but one day Yuki had come back after an hour, hissing and growling, slashing his sharp claws at everything that moved and came in his way. It had reminded Naruto a bit of Sasuke when he didn't get what he wanted.

So it wasn't until a week later that they discovered that the blonde kitten had been given away to a pet shop, because the owner was moving away and in the new apartment he got, pets weren't allowed.

It had been three weeks of treading carefully around the house, checking around the doorpost every time one wanted to enter the room in case Yuki was lying in wait to attack someone. Even Sasuke had acquired some nasty slashes and bites and the young man hadn't known whether to be angry at his cat for behaving like that or sympathize with him, because he would probably react the same way if someone took his Naruto away.

While Naruto was staring at the mewling cat, gnawing on his lower lip, an idea slowly entered his mind and took form. Why yes, of course! Why hadn't he thought of that before? The answer had been right in his face the whole freaking time!

"Sasuke, I want to buy a pet," Naruto announced with a grin.

Without looking up, Sasuke muttered, "Hm? What for?"

"So that I have something to take care of and play with and relax with. You have Yuki so why can't I have a pet too?" Naruto asked, bringing his hands behind his back to cross them.

Sasuke frowned and managed to pull his hand back in time before Yuki could sink his claws in the soft flesh. "Mm, do whatever you want," he muttered absentmindedly.

"Thanks!" Naruto grinned widely and immediately went back upstairs to his computer to search on the internet for a good and reliable pet shop. Finally he would get a pet of his own! And he would make damn sure it would be a sweetie and not a bitchy bastard like Yuki.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Naruto waved at Sasuke who was boarding the plane that would take him to Suna where he would stay three days and hopefully manage to convince Sabaku no Gaara to invest in his company. It would be a tough job, but Sasuke was confident he would succeed. After all, the business proposal would benefit both companies.<p>

With a sigh, Naruto walked back to his car and stepped in. Although it wasn't the first time that Sasuke had left on a business trip, it didn't make it easier. Naruto still missed him as much as he did when his boyfriend left on his first trip.

On the other hand, it would give him ample time to visit the pet shop he had found and try to find a sweet and cute pet. Sasuke hadn't said anything about the pet idea after Naruto had asked it, so he took it that Sasuke still agreed.

When the red light turned green, Naruto took a turn to the right and followed the stream of cars that were slowly making their way forwards.

He was a bit worried about how Yuki would take to the new pet, because Yuki had been alone from the beginning. Hell, the only other animal Yuki tolerated was that golden haired kitten and now that kitten was gone, Yuki would not take kindly to a new animal in the house.

Naruto just hoped he could keep Yuki from killing his pet.

One hour later he had finally found a parking spot near the pet shop and he stepped out, nearly avoiding colliding into a woman who was taking a stroll with a buggy where her child was blabbing softly to himself.

Naruto excused himself with an embarrassed smile and walked to the pet shop.

The bell announced his arrival and he was immediately met with the sound of birds chirping; dogs barking; mice squeaking; snakes hissing and cats meowing.

The shop keeper was busy helping an older man who was deciding whether or not it was a good idea to buy a puppy for his daughter.

Leisurely Naruto walked through the aisles, looking inside the cages where the animals were either pressing themselves against the windows, hoping to be bought or hiding themselves underneath a blanket or hay.

It was near the end of the third aisle that Naruto came to a sudden stop. There, right in front of him, was a wooden box with a plastic screen, where a familiar golden haired kitten was whimpering softly, curled up in a shivering ball of fur, his little ears pressed against his small head.

Light blue eyes locked onto cerulean blue ones and the kitten stood up on shaky legs, stepping closer to the wand where he reached up and put his tiny front paws against the plastic, opening his mouth to show tiny, sharp, white teeth and meowed pathetically.

Naruto was sold the instant he had seen the kitten.

"Hey there, sweetie, what are you doing here?" he whispered and slowly stuck his hand in the box, careful to not startle the trembling kitten. His finger came into contact with soft, thick fur and he slowly caressed the kitten's back, who started to purr eagerly.

His head butted against Naruto's hand and he gave him a tiny lick, looking up at him with huge, begging eyes.

"Oh, you're coming home with me now. Who would want to leave you behind? Such a beauty," Naruto cooed and pulled his hand back.

The kitten immediately released a distressed meow, fearing he was left behind again.

"Oh no, sweetie, I'm coming back," Naruto reassured the kitten and patted his head.

Quickly he made his way to the counter and saw that the shop keeper was free.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was back outside, holding the box with the kitten in his arms.

"See, I told you, you're coming with me," Naruto grinned and carefully placed the box on the seat next to him, before walking around the car to step in at his side. He glanced at the kitten who was now standing up again, his front paws on the edge of the box, his eyes looking around curiously.

"Now, you have to stay inside the box until we're home," Naruto murmured and softly pushed the kitten back in the box until he was sitting on his butt, his small tail curled up next to him. Surprisingly the kitten stayed seated. "I can't have you jumping out of your box and running around in the car."

_Now I only need a name_, Naruto mused, starting his car.

At least he could be sure that Yuki wouldn't murder his kitten. That cat would be ecstatic once he saw what was inside the box.

Naruto felt sorry for his kitten; it wasn't easy to be the subject of an Uchiha's affection – be it a cat or a human.

* * *

><p>Sora, the new name that the golden kitten had gotten from his new owner, was a kitten that liked to cuddle. A lot.<p>

After an hour of hearing his kitten meow sadly and scratch at his closed bedroom door, Naruto had felt bad for keeping his kitten outside and had taken him in, snuggling with the golden ball of fur underneath his sheets.

When Sasuke had gotten Yuki, it had been quickly decided that Yuki would sleep outside their bedroom after Naruto had refused to have sex with him while the cat was staring at them. Sasuke had tried in vain to convince him to pay no mind to the cat, but in the end had given up and had shooed Yuki out of the room. Yuki had sulked for three days straight until he had gotten sight of Sora and from then on made no problems about having to sleep in the spare bedroom.

Naruto guessed that Yuki was there now too, which would explain why Sora was alone – for the first time that day.

Like Naruto had predicted, Yuki had been beyond himself with happiness – well, as much as a cat could show that – when he had seen his mate coming out of that box. His mate was safe and healthy in his home and he would make damn sure that nobody took his beautiful, little mate away from him. That was why he had at first growled at Naruto before grudgingly licking his cheek as a thank you.

Naruto had left the room completely freaked out.

* * *

><p>It was the second day of Sasuke's business trip and Naruto had woken up to the worst nausea he had ever experienced in his life. Even the days after excessive drinking hadn't felt that bad.<p>

He had enough time to scramble out of bed and sprint into the bathroom before his stomach expelled everything he had eaten the night before. Naruto tried to gasp for breath, but was denied from air when another stream of vomit made his way up through his throat, the stomach acid burning the sensitive flesh of his throat and mouth and he felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

He heaved for a few times more before he flushed the toilet and slumped back against the wall, letting the cold tiles soothe his heated skin.

God, that had been _awful_.

His entire body felt boneless and he doubted he could get up any time soon. His eyelids were drooping and his body jerked when he felt himself sliding sideways.

"Fuck," he groaned and weakly raised one hand to rub his eyes, trying to keep the trembling to the minimum.

He forced himself to stand up and grabbed the edge of the sink, his vision blurring and his body swaying. All he wanted to do now was just lie down in bed and wait for the dizziness to pass.

Slowly he made his way back to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, shuffling underneath the crumpled blanket.

Sora peeped out of the blanket and rubbed his head against Naruto's cheek, hoping to soothe him.

Naruto dropped a tired kiss on Sora's head and the kitten purred softly, lying down next to him.

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt something jump on the bed and making his way towards him.

Yuki entered his vision and seemed to glare at Naruto's arm that was curled around Sora's body. Yuki meowed sharply and Sora looked at him, his blue eyes narrowing before showing his teeth, a soft hissing sound escaping his throat.

Wide, cerulean blue eyes watched how Yuki seemed to pout before creeping forward, burying himself in Naruto's side and placing his head above Sora's. Yuki let a huge sigh escape his mouth and he glared at Naruto for a few seconds before closing his eyes and he started to purr reluctantly. The things he would do for his mate …

Naruto blinked and smiled weakly. Apparently Yuki was like putty in Sora's little paws. It seemed that even the Uchiha cat couldn't resist blonds.

All three occupants were startled when the song Dance with the Devil suddenly rang out and Naruto hastily grabbed his cell phone that was buzzing on his nightstand, pressing the green button to receive the call.

"Yeah?" he asked in a raspy voice.

There was a brief pause before Sasuke's voice asked, "Are you alright?"

Naruto grimaced. "I just threw up a bit. Nothing to worry about."

"You threw up? How come? Did you eat something bad?"

The blond pouted. "No, I ate ramen."

Sasuke snorted. "That falls under the category 'bad stuff', idiot."

"Go to hell, bastard," Naruto groaned and shifted to his right side, ignoring Yuki's protest. "How's the meeting going? Did you manage to convince Gaara already?"

Naruto had felt sad that he couldn't join Sasuke on his trip, because he had missed meeting his friend. It had been a few months since he had last seen his red haired friend and he wondered how he was. Calls just weren't the same as actual meetings.

Sasuke hissed through his teeth. "He's being difficult as always." Naruto could imagine the scowl that now appeared on Sasuke's face. "He knows that this is the best offer he could get, but he's being difficult on purpose. It's only because he's a potential business partner that I haven't strangled him yet," he growled.

Naruto had never understood why the two of them could never get along and he had since long ago stopped asking. It wasn't worth the headache.

"Where are you now?" he asked curiously, because he could faintly hear the noise of people talking on the other end of the phone.

"I'm outside his office, waiting for him," Sasuke informed him. "The prick is of course la – the fuck? Give that back!"

Naruto blinked when he heard the sounds of a scuffle and then smiled when he heard Gaara's voice through the cell phone.

"Naruto, how are you?" Gaara asked in his usual monotone voice.

"I'm good." Naruto tried to chuckle but had to stop when his throat protested. He winced and rubbed his throat. "How have you been?"

"Anxious to get your boyfriend out of my town," his friend informed him dryly and Naruto thought he could hear Sasuke huff.

"You know the answer to get him out of your town quickly, Gaara," Naruto smiled and yawned.

"You think I should do it?"

Naruto could hear a faint 'What the fuck are you talking about?' and he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you should. It will be good for your company too. If you agree to the bastard's contract, your company can easily become the most influential one in your city. With his help, you can even defeat Sasori's company and I know how much you want to do that."

It was silent for a moment before Gaara replied, "Very well. I'll do it. Take care of yourself, Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "I will; take care too, Gaara. I'll meet you soon."

"What the fucking hell have you two been talking about?" Sasuke snarled once he got his phone back.

Naruto sighed. "If you go into that office, you'll find out soon enough."

Sasuke hmph'd. "It better be something good," he muttered darkly.

"It will be," Naruto promised.

"I'll call you once I'm done here for today," Sasuke murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too, bastard," Naruto said fondly and waited until Sasuke had hung up before he placed his phone back on the nightstand.

Well, at least Sasuke would be home sooner now.

Naruto yawned and curled up around the two cats, closing his eyes. Sora mewled softly and gave him a lick on his nose before falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke arrived home the next day, he had to blink when he was met with the sight of Naruto holding a very familiar golden haired kitten in his arms.<p>

He frowned and placed his suitcase against the wall and hung his jacket away. "What the hell is that cat doing here?" he muttered and bent down to pick up his own cat who started to purr, but was still looking at his own mate.

Naruto blinked. "Sora is my cat now. I asked if I could get a pet too a couple of days ago and you agreed. Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember ever agreeing to have another pet." Sasuke scowled. He jumped when Yuki turned towards him and promptly bit his finger, growling while he did that. "What the hell?" Sasuke cursed and glared at the cat, who was glaring right back at him.

Naruto snickered. "Isn't it obvious? Yuki finally found his mate again; don't think you'll get away with bringing Sora away." His blue eyes looked at him warningly. "If you bring my cat back, I'll make sure you're going to get best friends with your hand for the rest of your life."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the threat and pursed his lips in annoyance. "Fine, the cat can stay."

Naruto looked at him triumphantly and Yuki started purring again.

A few seconds later, Yuki jumped out of Sasuke's arms and looked at Sora, who meowed in a complaining voice, but started to squirm in Naruto's arms who set him down gently on the floor.

Both men watched how Sora trotted away with Yuki following right behind him, looking like a predator.

Naruto shivered; he didn't like how obsessed Yuki was with his kitten, but he hadn't much say about it because Sora readily followed Yuki wherever he went.

Sasuke frowned when he got a better look at Naruto. His boyfriend looked pale, which was unusual, and he had dark circles under his eyes, betraying his lack of sleep. He even seemed to have lost some weight, but Sasuke couldn't be sure of that because Naruto was wearing his usual dark hoodie and baggy jeans.

He walked towards his boyfriend and slipped his arms around his waist, putting his chin on Naruto's shoulders. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked softly, one of his hands rubbing soothingly over Naruto's hipbone.

Naruto turned his head and showed a smile, though it looked more tired than usual. "Yeah, I'm okay, no worries. So how did it go?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at the easy dismissal, but started to tell Naruto what had happened during their two days apart, making sure to emphasize how much he loathed that red haired bastard and how he was sorry he couldn't murder him and dump his body in a ditch.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, used to hearing Sasuke complain about his choice of friends. When he was tired of hearing Sasuke talk about the contract, he shut him up with a kiss and from there they quickly found their bedroom and didn't leave it until late in the evening, ignoring how ruffled their cats looked. It wasn't like they were in better shape.

* * *

><p>Black eyes shot up and stared at the white ceiling when the sound of retching entered his ears. Sasuke turned towards his nightstand and noted that it was six a.m. He left the warm, comfortable bed and made his way to the bathroom, kneeling down next to Naruto who was busy expelling his stomach content in the toilet. He rubbed his back soothingly and made a wash cloth wet, pressing it to the sweaty, tanned skin.<p>

Naruto sighed in relief when he felt his heated skin cooling and he leaned back against the wall, after having flushed the toilet.

"Naruto, don't you think it's time to see a doctor?" Sasuke asked, stroking sweaty, blond hair back. "This is the sixth time already that you threw up. You've been throwing up during the day too. That isn't normal."

"But I don't want to see the doctor. I'm sure it's just a stomach bug," Naruto grimaced, accepting the glass with cool water. His throat was burning and his tongue felt raspy.

"Even if it's a stomach bug, I want you to get yourself checked," Sasuke insisted and helped the other man up. With his help, Naruto managed to get back to the bed and he leant his head in his hands, looking down at the floor, taking deep breaths. Dizziness was making him sway and he had trouble keeping his eyes open. Waking up every morning early to his stomach rolling violently was taking his toll on him. He felt tired throughout the entire day and whenever he smelt food, the urge to throw up showed up again. The only thing he could hold down was some toast and tea. He hadn't even been able to eat his precious ramen for a week!

If he had trouble writing his chapter before, it was nothing compared to now. He hadn't been able to type a single word after a few days of being nauseous and he could only hope the nausea would pass soon before he would reach his deadline.

"I'm calling Tsunade," Sasuke announced and grabbed Naruto's phone, scrolling down in his contact list until he found the number of Naruto's grandmother, who was a famous doctor. Hoping she wasn't drunk, Sasuke hit the dial button and waited impatiently for the beep tone to end.

"Why the fuck are you calling at six fucking in the morning, you stupid brat?" Tsunade growled in the phone and to Sasuke's surprise she sounded sober, if not a little pissed off. Oh well, tough luck for her.

"I'm the one who's calling," Sasuke informed her calmly and another vicious curse left Tsunade's mouth and he rolled his eyes. That woman would make a sailor feel inferior with the amount of cursing she did.

"Even worse," she snarled. "What the hell do you want, Uchiha? And what did you do to my grandson?"

Sasuke pitched his nose and reminded himself that getting angry now wouldn't help Naruto. "Naruto has been throwing up for the past couple of days and I want you to do a check up," he explained and started to pace around the room. He kept one eye at Naruto who was now curled up on the bed, looking paler than ever.

It was silent for a moment. "Does he have other symptoms?" Tsunade asked, immediately changing into her doctor mode, previous bad mood forgotten.

"He has been very tired lately, but that could have been because of the throwing up. He can only hold down some toast and tea so he lost some weight too," he informed her, sitting down on the bed and started to caress the blond hair.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Sasuke, grabbing his hand and holding it between his own smaller ones.

"Bring him to the hospital," she replied curtly and hung up.

"Come on, Naruto, we're going to the hospital," Sasuke muttered and helped Naruto dress. He made him some toast and while Naruto was slowly eating his breakfast, Sasuke grabbed a can of cat food and a plate and dumped the content of it on the plate, smashing it a bit with a fork.

"Yuki, Sora, time to eat," he called out and one minute later, their two cats ran into the kitchen, coming to a stop in front of the plate. Yuki nudged Sora to the plate and the golden kitten started to eat first, followed by the older male shortly afterwards.

In record time they arrived at the hospital and by then Naruto felt a bit better. At least he didn't sway as much as earlier and he was able to walk on his own, though Sasuke hovered right next to him, ready to catch him in case his legs gave out.

Tsunade met them at the elevator and together they entered it, the doctor pushing the button for the second floor roughly. She looked at her grandson worried. "Brat, why didn't you come sooner? Uchiha said it has been going on for days," she admonished him.

Naruto smiled weakly. "I think it's just a stomach bug. Bastard here is overreacting." He shrugged.

Sasuke pursed his lips and would normally have smacked the idiot around the head, but in the condition he was now, he was afraid he would knock Naruto out. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but seeing Naruto like this was scaring the shit out of him. Naruto never got this sick. Hell, he was probably one of the healthiest people on this planet. His mind was conjuring up every possible disease that could have caused this and it only served to up his anxiety. For Naruto to get this sick, it meant that it was something serious.

Sasuke felt for Naruto's hand and grabbed it, squeezing it tightly. Naruto glanced at him and squeezed back.

"Alright, lie down on the bed," Tsunade instructed and turned on the light.

Naruto squinted a bit against the harsh light, but stumbled to the hospital bed and crawled on it, lying down on his back. Sasuke stood next to him and didn't let go of his hand. Naruto glanced up at him, but Sasuke was staring out of the window with a frown. Naruto bit his lip and looked away. Sasuke was tense and that didn't help to relax him.

Tsunade pulled on white gloves and returned to them with a grim face.

"Alright, let's see," she muttered and checked Naruto's eyes with a light, looked into his throat and felt his stomach. "Does it hurt when I press here?" she asked and pushed down in the middle of his stomach.

Naruto squirmed a bit, not liking the feeling of having something pressing in his stomach and shook his head. "No, it doesn't hurt."

She frowned and pressed down at his sides, looking at him for confirmation. Naruto shook his head again.

"Hm, do you throw up a lot?" she asked and released his stomach.

"Euhm, mostly in the mornings and sometimes during the day too," Naruto admitted.

She sighed. "Wait here, I'm going to give you an ultrasound. Maybe then I'll see what's wrong."

Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Hey, I'm okay," he murmured.

Sasuke stared at him. "Yes, that's why you have been throwing up so much," he said sarcastically. "Throwing up every day is something normal, I forgot."

Naruto bit his lip and only gave him another squeeze, knowing that Sasuke was this harsh because he was worried.

Tsunade entered the room again, together with a machine. She rolled it next to the bed and grabbed a tube, squeezing the clear gel out on Naruto's stomach, making him hiss when the ice cold gel hit his sensitive skin.

She looked at him apologetically and grabbed a rod, pressing it down on his stomach. "Let's see if something shows up on the screen," she muttered and clicked on a button, making the machine hum.

She slowly slid the rod over his stomach, careful to not miss anything and after a few minutes of tense silence, she suddenly stilled and stared at the screen with an astonished look on her face. "The hell?" she muttered bewildered and moved the rod again, circling around one particular spot on Naruto's stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes and looked at the screen too. He couldn't see something amiss, but then again, he wasn't a doctor. All he saw was a grey mass.

Tsunade leant closer to the screen and studied it with narrowed eyes.

"Grandma?" Naruto asked nervously. He didn't like the look on his grandmother's face.

"Naruto, you have never had an ultrasound before, have you?" Tsunade asked, sounding eerily calm. Her brown eyes still hadn't left the screen.

"No, I haven't. Why?" Naruto frowned.

She sighed and finally turned to look at them with a weird look in her eyes. "I really don't know how to tell you this," she started hesitatingly.

"Just spit it out," Sasuke snapped, tired of waiting.

She glared at him but replied, "It appears that Naruto is a hermaphrodite."

Stunned silence was her answer.

"What?" Naruto asked, not understanding what it meant.

"Hermaphrodite means that you have organs of a woman and a male," Tsunade answered, grabbing his other hand.

"What? That can't be! I'm a guy, god damn it!" Naruto snapped. "I'm not a fucking girl!"

"While you do have a penis, it seemed that you acquired a womb as well," she replied slowly, not knowing how to break the news in another way. She honestly couldn't believe what she saw. But it was right there, the screen didn't lie. Her grandson was a hermaphrodite and possessed a womb. And that wasn't the only surprising news …

"A womb?" Naruto repeated faintly. Was he hearing right? He had a womb? But how could that be? He was a guy, he was so sure of it. Hell, he had a dick!

"Yes and apparently your body decided to start producing more female hormones so that your ovaries even released an egg," Tsunade struggled through her explanation. God, she really didn't have clue on how to tell the next news.

"The fuck?" Naruto whispered, staring at his grandmother.

"Naruto, I have to ask you this, did you and Uchiha have unprotected sex a few weeks ago?" Tsunade suddenly blurted out.

Naruto flushed. "Wha – eh, yeah," he admitted, refusing to look at Tsunade. "Why?"

"Apparently your womb is connected to your anal canal," Tsunade answered softly and hoped that Naruto would piece the pieces of the puzzle together before she had to break the news. No such luck there; Naruto was staring at her puzzled but Uchiha … Uchiha had a look of shock on his face. Apparently he had managed to connect the dots and knew exactly what she was going to say now.

"Naruto, I don't know an easier way to say this but – you're a month pregnant," she replied, her eyes looking at him sharply.

"What?" He blinked and laughed uncertainly. "Don't be stupid; I'm a guy. I can't get pregnant. That's a stupid joke, grandma. Now tell me why I'm sick."

"Naruto, what you're experiencing is morning sickness, common for pregnancy," she explained patiently. "I know you don't want to believe me, but it's true. You're a hermaphrodite, you have a womb and you're currently one month pregnant."

Blue eyes stared at her bewildered and he shook his head. "No, I'm not. That's not true, please tell me it's not true," he pleaded with her.

Normally she hated repeating herself, but in this case, it didn't even enter her mind to get angry. "I'm sorry, kid, but it's true. You're expecting a child."

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it again a few times, too dumbstruck to say anything. "I'm a freak?" he eventually managed to blurt out, tears springing in his eyes.

"No, brat, you're not a freak. There are several cases known of hermaphrodites," Tsunade hurried to explain. "You're not the only one. The only thing that is different with you is that you have a womb. You're not getting breasts, you're still a male; you just have an extra organ, that's all," she lamely tried to soothe him.

"Yeah, and how many cases are known of men being pregnant?" he bit out, ripping his hand out of her hold.

"I don't know of any," she admitted and sighed. "Listen, it's not the end of the world. The pregnancy won't endanger you. To be sure I'll do a check up every week. Think of this as a golden chance. So many gay men want to have their own child with their partner and you can actually have this."

Naruto just pushed his hoodie back down and sat up, refusing to look her in the eyes.

She sighed again. "You know what? I'll let you two talk and when you have questions, you can go to my office where we'll discuss your options." She patted his shoulder and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Silence rang between the two men.

Naruto didn't dare to look Sasuke in his eyes. What if Sasuke was disgusted now? He wouldn't blame him if he was. After all, it wasn't every day that you got to hear your boyfriend was a freak. He clenched his arm around his stomach. Never in a million years had he expected to hear that he had a womb and that he was carrying a child now. His brain refused to believe the news. Him carrying a baby? That was just impossible. But Tsunade was one of the best doctors in the world; she wouldn't lie about this.

His breathing became laboured and he clenched his eyes shut. He wanted to do nothing more than disappear now and hoping the earth would swallow him up. Why the hell had he never known he was a hermaphrodite?

And how would Sasuke react? That was the thing Naruto was most afraid of. He and Sasuke had never talked about children; not only where they still young, but they both didn't have a pleasant childhood. Naruto's parents had died in a car crash and he had been shipped from one orphanage to another until he had been adopted by Iruka when he was thirteen. When he was fourteen he had finally met his grandmother and godfather who had been searching for him for years, but the fact stayed that he hadn't had a happy childhood. Sasuke had been ignored by his father in favour of his brother and while his mother had loved him and hugged him plenty, he had been craving his father's attention since he was old enough to understand that Itachi was favoured over him. It had made him feel bitter for a long time and it wasn't until a few years ago that Sasuke and Itachi had managed to create a bond.

So no, they never had talked about children. And now they would be having one of their own. What was Sasuke thinking of this? Was he happy or disgusted? Was he regretting the day he had asked out Naruto? Was he wishing he had never met Naruto?

A sob threatened to bubble up and he bit hard on his lip.

He almost jumped up three feet in the air when a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he felt Sasuke's head leaning against his shoulder. Unknowingly he held in his breath.

"Well, I never expected to hear this when we got here," Sasuke broke the tense silence.

Naruto didn't reply, feeling his throat constrict. Was this the moment that Sasuke would say he broke up with him?

"You never cease to amaze me, dobe," Sasuke muttered and kissed his neck. He frowned when he felt Naruto freeze up in his arms. "What's wrong?"

Naruto stared at the opposite wall. "We just heard that I'm a freak and expecting a baby and you're asking me what's wrong?" he asked, sounding a bit hysterical.

"You're not a freak, Naruto," Sasuke sighed. "So what if you're a hermaphrodite. You've never been normal to begin with. Now what colour do you think we should paint the baby's room? Would lilac be a good colour?"

Naruto turned his head and stared at Sasuke in shock. "What? You want to keep the baby?" he asked incredulously. Of all the scenes he had imagined would happen, this wasn't one of them. Sasuke wanted to keep the baby?

"Well, yes of course." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and stared at him as if saying he was an idiot for thinking otherwise. Knowing him, that was exactly what he was thinking. "This baby is ours. Of course I want to keep it. Unless you don't want it?" he asked uncertainly.

"I – I…" Naruto shook his head. "I thought you were going to hate me," he said in a small voice.

"Idiot, why would I hate you?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and dropped a kiss on his surprised lips. "You're giving me a baby; how could I hate that? We just have to make sure that you'll get enough food in you. Now what do you say about painting the baby room lilac? Do you think Yuki and Sora will behave when the baby is born?"

Naruto just stared at him and then started to laugh in relief, looping his arms around Sasuke's neck and giving him a sweet kiss on his mouth. Everything would turn out alright.

* * *

><p>When Naruto was three months along – and they could be sure his body wouldn't try to abort the child – they decided to tell their friends the news. Aside from a few shocked faces and a fainting spell (Kiba would later deny he had fainted – he had merely fallen asleep where he stood) they took it pretty well. Ino had immediately declared herself godmother and had taken to visit shops to buy everything a baby would need, because Sasuke and Naruto didn't have a clue as to what a baby needed. That admission had managed to get them a four hour long lecture of Mikoto who was beyond herself with happiness at the thought that she would be getting a grandchild soon. Fugaku hadn't known how to react but after one very threatening glare of his wife, he had congratulated Sasuke awkwardly and had locked himself up in his office. For once, Sasuke didn't care what his father thought. Naruto was carrying his child and he was as proud as a human could be. His father could disown him for all he cared. It didn't matter anymore.<p>

Thankfully for Naruto, the heavy nausea had disappeared completely after he had reached his third month. Finally he was able again to eat as much ramen as he could and stuff as much sweets in his mouth as he could.

Sasuke had admonished him more than once to be careful with what he ate before he got too fat, but every time Naruto hushed him with a well placed kick against his knee and a very clear threat of where he could spend the rest of his life if he kept his nagging up. That would shut up Sasuke for a week until he would try again to get Naruto to eat healthier.

* * *

><p>When Naruto was six months along, the subject of giving birth finally came up. Tsunade had showed him various diagrams of where exactly his womb was and how it was connected to his anal canal, until the urge to throw up had showed up on his face and she had taken pity on him and had put the pictures away. Even with his womb connected to his anal canal, there was no way he would be able to give birth naturally, because it would both kill him and the baby, so Tsunade had told him she would do a C-section. As soon as he felt contractions, he had to be taken to the hospital where she would perform the surgery.<p>

Naruto didn't know what was worse - hearing what he would have to go through to get his baby or actually experiencing it. But he couldn't deny he was looking forward to holding his son – yes, they would be getting a son; Sasuke had been ecstatic when he had heard that news and had proceeded to show just how much he loved Naruto when they got back home; they hadn't even been able to reach their bedroom – the thought of the baby he and Sasuke had made together made him excited even if the thought of a C-section freaked him out.

Speaking of Sasuke, ever since he had heard the news of the pregnancy, he had been obsessed with Naruto's growing stomach and after they had made love, he would often caress the bulging stomach, eager to feel every kick their baby made.

* * *

><p>Naruto was seven months pregnant when they got to hear another surprise. Sora was carrying kittens. A bewildered vet had discovered that Sora was a hermaphrodite as well and was able to carry kittens. Because Yuki would never allow another cat to mate with Sora, the question had arose as to how exactly Sora had gotten pregnant. After all Yuki had been castrated months ago.<p>

That was why Sasuke had visited the vet who had performed the surgery on Yuki. The man had been very nervous and had squeakily admitted that he hadn't succeed in castrating the cat, because he hadn't been able to approach Yuki. At hearing that Sasuke had exploded and had demanded his money back. It hadn't taken too long for the vet to give the money back.

So now they would not only have a baby but four new kittens as well.

Carrying kittens made Sora even more affectionate towards Naruto and they could often be found lying together on the bed or on the couch; Naruto rubbing his rounded stomach and Sora purring in content.

But one more thing they had in common, besides being pregnant and being hermaphrodites (how big was the chance that Naruto had stumbled on a hermaphrodite kitten? It was still unbelievable to him) was that their partners were obsessed with them.

Sasuke wouldn't leave Naruto alone when he was home and Naruto often passed out during the night from exhaustion – of having climaxed too much instead of exhaustion of the pregnancy. He didn't get why Sasuke found him so attractive, but the fact stayed that he couldn't keep his hands off of Naruto. Naruto didn't know whether to complain or feel flattered that Sasuke still found him attractive.

Sora had the same problem with Yuki. Carrying his kittens had made Yuki even more possessive of the little kitten and he wouldn't leave him alone, following him everywhere he went.

To make sure they still had some clothes on (well, clothes in Naruto's case, a smooth fur in Sora's case) they often hid themselves in a room upstairs after having sneaked some snacks upstairs and to rest a bit before their partners found them again.

* * *

><p>A week before Naruto entered his nine month, he was woken up by a faint whimpering. Naruto sat up and frowned. Where was that sound coming from?<p>

With a lot of trouble, he managed to get up fully and after a bit of searching he found his slippers and he put them on.

Sasuke mumbled something and he was frowning in his sleep but at least he had eased up his death grip around Naruto's chest.

Naruto followed the whimpering sound until he came out at the closet in their room. Eyebrows furrowing, he opened the closet door and gasped when he saw Sora lying in a self made nest of blanket, hiding half behind a few stacked up shoe boxes. He was panting harshly and was whimpering with pain, his stomach heaving with each breath.

Slowly Naruto sank down on his knees and carefully reached out to touch Sora's head. Sora mewled softly and butted his hand weakly.

"Oh my, you're getting your kittens now, aren't you?" Naruto whispered. Sora whimpered in response.

After they had discovered Sora was pregnant, they had also discovered that he possessed an opening between his anus and penis that led to his womb. The vet was surprised to explain that Sora was able to give birth naturally, but he had warned them to take Sora to the vet immediately if it was obvious he was having problems with pushing the kittens out.

So far Sora didn't seem to have problems.

"So this is where you have been sneaking off to all this time," Naruto smiled and settled himself against the wall in the big closet. It would probably take a while for Sora to give birth so he should sit easily.

"Dobe? Where are you?" Sasuke's voice asked sleepily.

"I'm in the closet!" Naruto called back.

"The fuck?" He heard the other man muttering confused before footsteps alerted him to Sasuke approaching the closet.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked baffled when he saw his pregnant lover sitting against the wall.

Naruto looked up and beckoned him to sit down as well. "Sora is having his kittens now," he answered excitedly.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused and sat down.

"Look!" Naruto pointed at Sora who was squirming in his nest, trying to get into a comfortable position.

"Oh," was all that Sasuke could utter. "Shouldn't we take him to the vet?"

"Nah, as long as he isn't in trouble, we can let him give birth here," Naruto grinned.

"Wait, he's giving birth here? In our closet?" Sasuke uttered incredulously.

"Yes, here, hush now! I think the first kitten is arriving," Naruto hissed and watched in awe how the first kitten was born. Sora immediately washed the tiny kitten and nudged it towards his nipple to nurse him.

While Sasuke was morning the loss of his favourite blanket, Sora continued to give birth until four tiny kittens were drinking milk and getting cleaned. Two male and two female kittens were born that day.

For Yuki it was the second proudest day of his life; the first one being Sora agreeing to being his mate.

* * *

><p>Four weeks later it was time for Naruto to bring his baby into the world. His contractions had started around three in the afternoon and after calling Sasuke, he had been quickly taking to the hospital, being brought in by the back door so that nobody would be alerted of his unusual state.<p>

For Sasuke it had been the most terrifying and most wonderful day of his life. He was terrified that something would go wrong during the operation and had begged Tsunade to let him stay at Naruto's side. Seeing how he wouldn't budge, Tsunade had agreed, after threatening him to stay on the chair, wear the appropriate scrubs and don't open his mouth until he could on punishment of having his balls removed.

Ten minutes after Naruto had fallen asleep, Sasuke was the proud father of a beautiful baby boy. The baby had his dark hair and pale skin, but he had Naruto's nose and his cerulean blue eyes.

"Hey bastard, stop hogging my son and let me hold him," Naruto ordered him weakly and Sasuke smirked, walking up to the hospital bed where Naruto was recovering from the surgery. Carefully he handed over his son and Naruto looked at him in wonder.

"God, I can't believe we made this," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke smirked proudly and dropped a kiss on Naruto's lips, sliding his arm around his shoulder, sitting next to him. "I love you so much," he murmured in Naruto's ear and the man flushed.

"I love you too," he smiled shyly, looking back at his son.

"So, what do you think? Are we going to try for a daughter in two years?" Sasuke asked casually after a moment of silence that was spent admiring their newborn son.

His answer was a harsh shove that landed him on the floor and a very colourful curse, making him relieved that Tashi (they had decided to give that name to their son) was only a few hours old and therefore not able to remember the cursing.

He would convince Naruto of a second child eventually. He was sure of it. Just as sure as Yuki was that he would convince Sora to have another litter.

It wasn't easy being a mate to an Uchiha, no, but both cat and man couldn't help but love their own Uchiha – even if said Uchiha pissed them off sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Maybe a weird ending, but I decided this would be the best way to end this story. Sorry if it's a bit crappy ^^;<strong>

**Hope you liked it and please leave a review!**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile**


	2. Chapter 2: Preview sequel

**Author's note: What you see here is a preview of the sequel to this story. The sequel is called "Don't mess with an Uchiha cat!" and is now posted. It is written entirely in Yuki's point of view, so it may seem weird - I'm totally blaming my muse for this.**

**Anyway, here's a preview and the complete story can be found as a oneshot under the name "Don't mess with an Uchiha cat!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - Kishimoto owns it.**

* * *

><p>They say that pets take after their masters and in the case of one particular cat, this seemed to be true.<p>

This cat was called Yuki and his owner was Uchiha Sasuke. Just like his owner, Yuki was possessive when it came to his mate and children and nobody with bad intentions was allowed to go near them unless they wanted to be attacked by the cat.

Yuki's protectiveness was not restricted to his mate and kittens only – he was prepared to defend his master, his master's mate and their offspring as well.

He hadn't known what to think of the little cub at first. It was hairless, except for its head and it felt incredibly soft, but it was noisy at times as well, wailing shrilly until either his master or his master's mate picked it up (holding its entire body and not picking it up by the skin of its neck, which was a weird way of picking it up in Yuki's opinion) and made weird, cooing sounds at it. After that, it usually smelt a bit like milk, which was a nice smell if you asked Yuki.

It was also very warm, which made cuddling it during the cold, harsh winters heavenly. Yuki was careful to keep away from the cub's head, though, because it seemed very fragile. When his own offspring was still too small to make the jump on the nest of the cub, he and Sora would pick up the kittens by their necks and drop them in the nest, curling around them to keep them warm.

At first, his master and master's mate had fussed when they had found his little family in the nest of their own cub, but once they saw that he meant their cub no harm (why would he, when he considered the little thing as one of his own?), they didn't try to pick him and his family out of the nest anymore and let them sleep there during the night.

Which turned around to be a very good thing in the end …

* * *

><p>Nobody knew how it had gotten inside the house.<p>

Yuki, Sora, the kittens and the human cub were sleeping soundly when Yuki's ears started to twitch. One golden eye slowly opened when his ears caught the sound of the creaking door and some scratching against the wood.

Sora's body tensed up and he opened his blue eyes, looking alert. Yuki rose up on his long legs and he bared his teeth when his sensitive nose caught the smell of something filthy and disgusting; something he had only smelled a few times before in his yard: a rat.

Sora looked at his mate and curled his slender body around their four kittens while putting a paw on the human cub's leg.

Soundlessly, Yuki jumped on the plastic bar that surrounded the human cub's nest and balanced on it for a few seconds, before he jumped on the flat surface of a small closet. He lowered his body and his tail swished back and forth over the flat surface when his glowing eyes caught sight of the rat.

His whiskers twitched when the smell of the rat hit him again.

The rat was rather big – almost as big as Yuki and the cat wasn't exactly small. It had a long, thin tail and its eyes glowed an eerie red in the weak light that came from near the ground. It was sitting against the wall, the closest one near the nest and if the rat jumped, it would be able to land in the nest.

All of Yuki's senses screamed that the rat was a danger to his family and that it needed to be annihilated immediately.

Another soundless jump and he was on the floor, right on the weird, soft thing that his humans had placed months ago.

Yuki crawled slowly forwards; his tummy sliding across the soft material, his eyes fixed on the big rat.

He was close to it when the rat suddenly turned its eyes towards him and started hissing furiously. The rat started to run towards the nest and Yuki jumped on it with a loud yowl, landing right on its back. The rat started thrashing around, hissing and spitting, trying to scratch Yuki with its claws, but Yuki didn't release it and started slashing his own claws in the dirty skin; once his nails were in the skin, making the rat howl in pain, he ripped his paws to the floor, ripping the skin open while something warm started to drip out of the long gashes.

Yuki wasn't done however and with a loud hiss, he clamped his sharp teeth in the rat's neck and bit down harshly, until something bitter and rusty flooded in his mouth. Growling, he bit down harder and the rat started to buck against him, trashing around, trying to throw the cat off of him.

Yuki heard his kittens mewling in distress at the sound of the fighting and it didn't take long before the human cub started whimpering too, once it awoke from its deep sleep.

He needed to end it now.

Once more gripping the throat of the rat tightly, he bore down with his teeth and then sharply turned his head to the right until a loud 'SNAP' was heard and the rat stopped thrashing around.

When he was certain the filthy rat wasn't a threat anymore, he stepped away from the body and started washing his face and paws. No way would he come near his family while the smell of that vermin clung to him.

His ears twitched when they caught the sound of footsteps hurrying towards the room and he looked up when the room suddenly became bright.

Two large shapes stood in the doorway and he could hear them exclaiming something. He started to worry that his master and master's mate were angry at him when the two shapes made their way to the dead rat and stood staring at it. Shouldn't he have done that? But surely he shouldn't have allowed the filthy animal to lay its paws on his family?

He stood still while the humans were busy taking the body away and cleaning the floor, checking the rest of the room. Master's mate made his way to the nest and picked up the human cub, cooing softly at it until it started to quieten down.

Yuki looked up when his master knelt in front of him and flinched when something touched his head – and then blinked in surprise when his master started petting his head and caressing his back.

He didn't understand what his master was saying, but he thought he sounded proud – his master was using the particular tone he did whenever Yuki had done something good.

This meant that he had done a good thing in disposing of the rat, right?

He was petted and cuddled for a little while longer until his master picked him up and placed him in the bed again.

Sora was licking their kittens to calm them down and was purring softly.

Feeling satisfied at having his family protected, Yuki fell purring asleep.

* * *

><p>This wouldn't be the last time that Yuki defended his family against intruders.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Yes, small preview, but the story itself isn't that very long. See you in the complete story!<strong>


End file.
